The Glasgow Girls Plus One
by JackoLillie
Summary: Seven guys. Seven Girls. One house. One summer. And A whole lot of crazy... find out what happens when flamboyant Scots move to the clam and sedate Japan. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Well Hello Their!

**Hope you have much fun reading this (much fun, wtf!) Anyhoo's this is a joint writing thingy between me and my friend, she may have an account I'll need to check! ( *feeling like a bad friend*) It may be a mary sue, but I don't care and neither should you so read and enjoy! **

.

_Twin Unison Speech._

.

.

.

The grand white walls a Ootori mansion gleamed in the summer sun light. Seven figures, all varying in size and shape made their way up the never ending gravel path to the grand oak door of the stately home.

"May I enquire why you're here?" An elderly fragile man opened the large door to face seven unfamiliar teens.

"Yeah. This is our house now so yeah, get the fuck out." a small ruff voice said harshly pushing a piece of paper into the mans face before strolling into mansion . He seemed slightly shocked, but when working with the Ootori family one must become accustomed to adapting to new environments.

_._

_. _That Same Day.

_._

_._

"_We have to what?" _The Hitachiin twin screeched in unison, the boss' ideas were usually wild but this one was the whole dessert buffet.

"Tamkai's father requested that we teach a group of foreign transfer students the ways of Japan. So that when they join the ranks of Ouran Academy it is more of a gentle experience." Kyoya said pushing his glasses further up the ridge of his nose, creating a glint in his perfect glasses counselling his eyes and possible a hidden agenda.

"So why do we have to live with them?" Haruhi interjected, the boys seemed to be loosing sight of this fact.

"That was our brilliant leaders idea." Kyoya sighed, he too was displeased with the arrangement but wasn't one to moan. The three who had voiced their displeasure for the idea stared at their 'leader' with contempt.

" So how long are we staying with them Tama-chan?" Honey's sweet voice was a calming ointment to the tense situation.

"The whole summer." Tamaki twiddled his thumbs knowing how much this should anger his friends. They glared at him once again now accompanied by the red eyed Honey and displeased Mori.

"We leave in one hour." Tamaki said before running in fear of the physical violence that was bound to occur.

Precisely one hour later, the group stood outside the magnificent door of a white walled mansion with their expensive suit cases in hand: all but Haruhi who had all of her clothes stuffed into a black plastic bag.

The oak doors swung open a flurry of white rose petals floated though the open door brushing lightly against their skin. Honey giggled as one tickled his chin.

"This seems familiar." Haruhi whispered as she recalled her first day at the Academy but she was stopped from reminiscing by the sight in front of her: seven young beautiful teens stood before them. Haruhi's attention immediately went to the only boy from the group. He was standing tall, by far the tallest in the group with green eyes and short brown spiky hair. His black jeans elongated his legs while his tight white shirt emphasised his muscles .His main feature : his eyes were cold and distant as if their were a million other places he could be.

The others six were a more welcoming sight. The tallest of girls stood at the head of the group. She had long blond hair that flowed down her back in waves and her blue eyes were obscured from view by her glassed perched on the end of her nose. . Her simple blue and white dress hovered boldly above her knees. Her outfit seemed to fit her personality perfectly; bright and bubbly. She grinned enthusiastically at them.

The next seemed slightly out of place when standing beside the other girls. She was small and fragile, her dark hair held high in a bun. Her pale, white skin contrasted sharply with her large blue eyes. She was undeniably beautiful. However, she seemed to ooze with insecurity. Haruhi looked at her with sympathy, the girl had no idea how pretty she really was, standing their in her simple white top and blue skirt she just gave off an essence of insecurity .

The one who was forth in line was not as striking, but equally gorgeous in her own right . Her head tilted to the roof watching a seagull fly freely past . Long locks of golden blond hair blew gently in the breeze from the open door. Huge, distracted grey eyes completed the look before she turned and stared curiously at the hosts. With a giggle, she straightened her head and nibbled on her finger nail. Her outfit seemed more flamboyant than the other girls: A yellow t-shirt with white paint splattered around all over the crisp fabric, she also had clean white jeans, which challenged anyone to dirty them.

In the middle stood the second smallest of them. She was cute with large brown eyes and dark, curly hair that fell half way down her back. She smiled at them, looking oddly at ease with the chaos around her. She wore a tight black tank top that emphasized her small size and a white skirt which showed off her long lightly tanned legs. Her smile was honest and true and shown through all the crazy around her.

The final two were perhaps the most worrying. They were fighting furiously. However, the smaller of the two was clearly loosing the battle and gave up as she became impatient at the inevitably defeat. As the girls parted, the contrast between them was striking.

The smallest of the two (and the group for that matter) had striking red wavy hair that tumbled past her shoulders. Large blue eyes that were framed by her slender glasses . Her arms were folded beneath her breasts and a scowl was etched into the lines of her pretty face. She had on her favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a baggy beetles top.

The last girl stood tall. She had a lean figure, making her look athletic. Her hair was dark and just brushed past the top of her shoulders. Her face was pale, taking on a ghostly quality, but it complemented her green eyes well. Her athletic body was emphasised by her black skinny jeans and white top. In order to hide her lack of figure, she wore a black lace crop on top.

"Well hello I'm-" Kyoya stared to speak but was interrupted by the crazy screaming from the fourth girl who just spotted something interesting in the corner.

" Hungry!" The girl screamed again and skipped off in a random direction, presumably in the direction of the kitchen but Haruhi couldn't be sure.

"sorry about her she can be a bit…nuts sometimes." A cute voice squeaked out from the smallest girl, her blue eyes covered by her long fringe. Haruhi noticed the strange looks that spurred from cute speech from the other girl.

"Sooooo, we'll be chilling in this room while you get settled." The last girl spoke up it was then when she spoke that they really noticed the groups bizarre accent. British? Maybe. No, Scottish!


	2. Your Eyelashes will be MINE!

Chapter 2

Later That day: Anna's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the faces of the boys before us. Their expressions ranged for horror, to amusement, to curiosity. I recognized their faces from pictures that had been sent to me. However, ones missing…

"Excuse me," I said, my voice only barely heard over the chaos "but where is Mori-sempi?"

"Silly girl," the one I knew to be Honey-sempi said as he looked at me in my brown eyes. "He's right here." The boy smiled as he pointed at the empty spot next to him, he seemed curious at where his dotting cousin could have sneaked off to, it might have been something to do with the mountain of cake Honey put on his lap . I smiled again; this is going to be an interesting summer.

"Speaking of which, where's Lexi?" I heard Olive's voice exclaimed from behind me. Lexi, being the smallest of the group, who was fighting with Olive.

The girls spun around.

"LEXI!" they called in unison, the twin smiled, at least they weren't't the only ones who did that.

"OH shit, I think we lost the peanut."

"She's gonna kill us…"

"We are so dead."

I looked over at Kyoya, who grinned at me with his notebook in hand.

_Meanwhile…_

_God, how hard can it be to find a bathroom in this place…? _Lexi thought angrily as she stormed down yet another long hallway her long red hair floating in her wake. She turned at a random corner and threw open the first door she came to.

"Finally!" she smirked triumphantly as she walked in. It was huge. An ornamented mirror hung above large, marble sink on the far wall. Lexi looked to her right. There was a grand shower/bath. The curtains were drawn shut and… there was steam… coming out the top…and she could see the outline of man behind the curtains. She turned on heel, her face glowing red with embarrassment but yet a perverted smile crossed her lips.

_At the same time…_

Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "We will be taking our leave now." He said. The girls turned around, to face them. They looked faintly surprised, as though they had forgotten the host club was even there. The tallest blond one he recognized as Cat regained her composure the fastest.

"Oh, ok. See you later then." She said with a smile teasing up her lips. Tamaki stepped forward and spoke up for the first time since they had arrived in the nut house.

"Good-bye, my lovely beauties." The girls blushed as he walked out the room, the rest of the club following his example.

"By-By!" Olive called almost pushing the hosts out of the room.

As the door shut with a soft 'click', the twins turned on Tamaki. "_Are you out of your mind?" _they shouted in unison. "_That's a nuthouse in there! We are gonna get killed!"_

"It doesn't't matter." Stated the king with his head held high.

"YAY!" Honey cried, "Speech! Speech!" His little body jumped up and down from excitement.

"As members of the Ouran Academy Host Club it is our duty to make every girl happy," Tamaki continued. "And seeing as these girls (and guy) are our guests, we must do every in our power to make their stay here perfect."

"Well, actually, since their house, aren't we technically the guests here?" Kyoya pointed out but he was ignored by the King.

"So, I propose," he went on, "that from now on we make it our mission to please and wait on our new foreign ladies. What do you say, friends?" Tamaki smiled at the pleadingly. The twins sighed.

"_Fi-"the_ twins began but… CRACK!

…

"Hey badaba, hey badaba, swing!" Olive laughed as she stepped up the red satin pillow they were using as a makeshift home plate in front of the entrance to the room, a wooden bat gripped tightly in her hands. Anna stood on the pitcher's mound (black leather rug), tossing a baseball casually up in the air. Her chocolate locks shifting with her movements.

"I just love baseball." She said as she spun around on her toes, "It's the American past time."

Olive scowled at her, her blue eyes narrowed and serious, sport was her thing and she was going to prove it. "Just throw the ball." Anna giggled at her friends annoyance, Olive always did take batting too seriously.

"KK" she leaned back and the ball flew from her hand. Olive swung the bat, hard. It connected, sending the ball towards the large bay window at the front of the room.

"Yeah!" she cried, jumping in victory.

"Don't just stand there!" Leon barked, "Run!" His green eyes throw daggers at the girl.

"Don't tell me what to do or this bat is going up your anoooose." Olive laughed hysterically as she tried to run, she and Leon didn't get along well but there were very few people that Olive actually liked.

…

Cat sat back against the wall grinning as she watched the scene. However, she couldn't't help but wonder if she was the only one who noticed that the baseball has went through the window. She shrugged it off. What's the big deal? It _**is **_their house after all…

…

Olive was out of breath by the time the time she got back to home plate, more from laughing so hard then from the actually run around the room.

"I think that's what they call a home run." Olive said cheekily to the pitcher.

"ME NEXT!" Lydia grabbed the bat from Shana's hand but she didn't't seemed to grasp the concept of holding the thinner end of the bat.

"That's upside down, deary." Cat smiled at her oaf of a blond friend, she often wondered how this girl could get a 97% average in almost all of her tests (not including sports of course).

"Thank you!" she screamed and flipped the bat the right way round, taking up her spot on top of the red cushion.

"I think we need a catcher for this one." Anna said looking directly at Cat who up to this point had avoided doing anything at all.

"Lexi will do it for me, won't you my cute little peanut." Cat said flirtatiously but to her disappointment Lexi still had not returned from her bathroom trip.

"Fine." Cat said reluctantly crouching behind Lydia, looking unimpressed with her situation: right on her eye line was Lydia's large rump.

"Hey batabata – oh I can't even be bothered." Anna mumbled before tossing the ball under arm to her friend. Just then, the door flew open Kaoru rushed in. Bad timing….

"KAORU!" Hikaru screamed as he cradled his brother on the floor. Kaoru's eyes stared up into his brothers with a smile.

"Shit Sorry!" Lydia turned to look at the boy she had just whacked in the face with a bat. Her tears were filling with tears; she had never hurt a fly in her life so hitting someone with a bat was a new experience.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hikaru was now on his feet, eyes filled with hatred and pain. In his furry he knocked over the resident pitcher with a thud but he ignored Cat and continued screaming in the face of the timid Lydia.

"YOU BACK THE FUCK OFF OR I'LL PULL OUT EACH OF YOUR EYELASHES ONE BY FUCKING ONE!" Olive screamed, her face only inches away from Hikaru's face.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING INVOLVED?" Hikaru screamed back extremely pissed at both of the girls now.

"Hikaru, I'm fine I was just shocked is all. It didn't hurt, please stop." Karou pulled on his brother's trouser leg to try and get his attention. Meanwhile Cat was still sitting on the floor also looking extremely pissed but a cool hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked up to she Kyoya's calm, soft face, she instantly smiled at the kind boy.

"No Karou, she hurt you!" The brother responded after breaking the intense staring death match that was going on between him and Olive.

"She said sorry!" Olive snapped, no-one screamed at her friends but her!

"Olive please, it was my fault!" Lydia pleaded but her cries fell on deaf ears. Soon both of the twins and the two girls were all arguing and pleasing neither side could let up for even a second.

"RIGHT. EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'M COOKING DINNER AND YOU'LL HAVE TO EAT IT." Cat screamed after resuming a vertical stance. All of the foreigners collapsed to the floor with their legs crossed and their index finger

pressed to their lips. In all of the commotion Haruhi and Leon had disappeared….


	3. Smurf Boy

Chapter 3

Haruhi's POV

Haruhi rushed into the front room just in time to see the blond girl swing the bat clumsily, hitting Karou's skull with a loud crack. Hikarou was down beside his brother in an instant, holding him gently in his arms. The twin was furious. I took a step forward in attempts to comfort him, but as I reached for him he bolted up right. In my surprise my feet tangled together and I felt my self plummet to the floor. I tensed up, awaiting the impact.

…

Leon let a sigh pass his lips as he leaned against the wall. Did they have to be so _loud_? He closed his eyes and focused on the faint pain beginning to blossom behind his eyes. Why had he even bothered to come on this stupid little field trip anyway? It was a joke. He sighed again and opened his eyes. What a waste of time…

He glanced over at the heart of the commotion. Those annoying look-alikes were on the floor, staring worriedly into each other eyes. He watched as the girl-host began to move towards the pair. Leon's gaze followed her. As she reached her hand out, one of the twins (Hikarou?) shot up suddenly, knocking the small girl over.

In a flash, Leon pushed away from the wall, he was known for his reaction time but this was a new record. Haruhi was cradled in his arms, her brown eyes gazed up into the vibrant green eyes of the Scottish boy.

"EACH OF YOUR EYELASHES OUT ONE BY FUCKING ONE!" Olives recognisable screaming pulled the pair out of the longing gaze, but Leon didn't put Haruhi down he did the opposite he carried her carefully to the kitchen out of the way of his violent acquaintances.

The kitchen was huge, stainless steel everywhere and an oven the size of a horse! Hauhi sat on top of one of the flawless work benches after being lowered onto them the strong arms of Leon, she sifted uneasily: If she broke the bench it would take her almost her whole life to pay off.

"I'm sorry about them." Leon's voice was low and husky, he purposely avoided Haruhi's glaze as he handed her a glass of water. Today must have been an eventful day and the cute girl looked exhausted.

"I just lost my balance." Haruhi smiled trying to make eye contact with the tall boy. In the flurry of commotion Haruhi had looked over the boys kind eyes and focused on the crazy girls.

"I'm apologising in advance." He said with a cheeky smile on his face, he had know the girls for a long time and playing baseball in the front room was just the tip of the ice berg. Haruhi's smile was uncertain and wavering _'Were they really that bad?' _ she thought to herself as she slip off the counter onto the even glosser black floor tiles.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya's head had pocked around the corner of the door, his glasses tilted creating an evil glint to his eye.

"Yes Sempi." Haruhi smiled again but this time it was more assured.

"Dinner for fourteen please." A with that blunt statement he vanished back to the now silent front room. Cat's threat seemed to have done the trick with the Scottish girls, but that didn't undermine the fact it was late afternoon and no-one had eaten all day.

"Don't worry I'll help." Haruhi turned her head to face the boy who was now fashioning a yellow apron and white chefs hat. The two shared a brief and calming laughter before starting the mammoth task of cooking.

…

The grand table was laid with a spotless white laced cloth sat flawless gold candle sticks at regular intervals down the table. The food itself was a lot less glamorous a large black pot filled with a large assortment of vegetables and meat sat in the centre of the table with small balls of rice scattered around the cloth. The table was split in two, sitting on one side of the table was the hosts and on the other was the Scots but someone was missing Mori still haddent come down from his shower.

Lexi stared directly at Tamak, her face was filled with confusion and dread. _'If it wasn't the Prince in the shower then who did I ….." _

Lexi looked upwards realising everyone was staring at the empty seat opposite her, or should it be formally empty. Mori had suddenly appeared but he wasn't his normal pail skinned self, his skinned seemed to have turned somewhat smurfish.

The blue Mori began eating his rice, trying to avoid the sea of confused looks from his fellow hosts.

"BLUES MY COL-" Lydia stood up and screamed, but was tugged back down by Cats strong arm.

"Shhhhhhh!" Cats scolded was strong and didn't go unnoticed by the hosts, they knew something and they weren't sharing.

"What did you people do to MORI?" Hikaru slammed his first on the table, the cutlery rocked and swayed in the vibrations. He was still riled up about the pervious conflict and was just asking for trouble.

"Bite us." Olive said calmly as she put another mouthful of rice in her mouth. She had clamed down quite a bit and was fine with having a quiet night in.

Sensing the rising tension Kyoya spoke up. " I cant believe we have been so rude, we haven't even introduced ourselves properly. I am Kyoya Ootori." He smiled politely, he knew who to play women, it was his specialty. " The princely fellow is Tamaki Suou." All eyes stared at Tamaki.

"Hello beautiful ladies." His voice was smooth and luxurious.

"The small boy is our senior Mitsukuni Haninozuka and the tall serious man is Takashi Morinozuka." Kyoya continued, the eyes all turned to the two boys.

"Just call me Honey." Honey smiled cheerfully before biting into a piece of cake. _'Where did her got cake, I want cake.' _Lydia thought to herself, her saliva rolled down her chin as she thought of the mouth watering soft sponge with vanilla icing.

"Mori." Takashi's voice was cold but who could blame him, he was blue.

"The twins over there are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." The Kaoru smiled but Hikaru didn't.

"And finally Haruhi Fujioka." The groups eyes turned to Haruhi's cute face which was smudged with a red sauce.

" I think its time for our introductions." Leon stood, his white shirt was splatter with various colours of foods.

"Fistly we have the most intelligent, Cat Collins, the artist one." Leon pointed and smiled at the tallest blonde but she didn't smile back. _'He wouldn't, would he?' _

"Next we have Anna Alburn, the musical genius." Leon pointed to the small brunette with brown eyes and a scrowl on her face. _'He better not!'_

"Thirdly we have Lydia Lovings, the mathematical mastermind. " Leon once again pointed out the specific girl. Her eyes cold and threatening,_"I swear, I'm going to kill him!" _ Kaoru didn't think he could ever see such a happy person look so fierce.

"Fourth there is the small flower better know as Lexi Livingston, the English literary student ." His long index finger pointed to the smallest girl her firery red hair seemed even more heated then usual _' I'mma break his legs.'_

"And little miss fifth is Olive Oscar, the sporting mastermind even though everyone knows sport has nothing to do with intellect." He smiled over to the brunnette her blue eyes fixated on the floor. _'Her shoes must be really interesting' _ Hikaru thought to himself.

"then we have Shana Slayings, the one who really shouldn't even be here." Shana's shoes also became extremely interesting as Leon spoke so lowly of her.

" And I am Leon Lonsdale, I don't have a specific strength." Only a moment latter the boy's ass was on the floor, his seat pulled back behind him. Cat glared down at him her hand resting on the back of his chair.

" Clumsy me." She smiled before turning back to her bowl of rice. As Leon pulled himself back onto his seat the conversation quickly turned back to Mori's peculiar skin colour.

"So which one of you did it." Tamaki asked quietly with a soft tone to his voice, his eyes sparkled and gleamed.

" What makes you think it was one of us." Anna spoke softly trying not to laugh, it was clear it was one of the girls but which one.

"Excuse me." Mori stood up quickly and left the room, he wasn't in the mood for the interrogations.

"Sooooo?" Honey smiled cheekily at all of the girls each avoided his gaze. All apart from Olive her eyes were still transfixed on her feet.


	4. Dancing Keys!

The Scots looked at one another all of them knowing but none of them willing to share, whether that be down to fear or comradely.

"Soups good." Cat tries desperately to turn the conversation to a different topic.

"Which of you did it?" Tamaki asked again, his voice wasn't smooth and comforting like it normally was, it was harsh and unforgiving.

"JET LAG!" Lydia screamed rocketing to her feet, the girl may seem dim but she's really could be quite the little genius sometimes.

"Yeah we're tried, see you guys tomorrow." Cat stood leaving the room she dragged Leon with her just encase the 'Douche bag' spilled the beans – again.

"Wait." Tamaki called desperately after the figures.

"But its only 9 o'clock." Tamaki whispered after them, the whole room seemed a lot quieter now the Scots had gone to bed. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed it, or her to be more exact.

"HARUHI. WHY YOU NO BE MALE?" Tamaki's random out burst confused not only Haruhi but all of the host club members.

"Tamaki, please explain." Kyoya looked at his astringed friend, sometime he really did worry about the boy's mental health.

"SHE. BOY. NOT. FEMALE. HE. GIRL. SHE. ME. . MALE. HE. NOT." Tamaki blurted out. But Honey in all his cuteness made sense of Tamaki and was able to clear up the situation.

"Tama-Chan is panicking because the Scottish peoples have seen Haruhi as a girl, not a boy. So when we got back to Ouran they'll probably tell everyone." Honey said in his infinite wisdom.

"So, boss what do we do now?" The Hitachiin twins said in unison.

"I'm sure if we asked nicely, they wouldn't say anything." Haruhi huffed; the boys have jumped to all sorts of conclusions.

"The solution is simple enough. We befriend the foreigners and ask them politely at the end of the summer not to revel Haruhi's secret." Kyoya pushed up his glasses; he had a knack for manipulating things.

"I'm sure that wont be -" Haruhi started to argue with the boys but she was drowned out by Tamaki and the twins cooing over the intellectual Kyoya, calling out in tangent how they will 'play nice with Scots. We keep Haruhi. Trick the Scots. We keep Haruhi.'

"If you three would release me, I'll show you all to your rooms." Kyoya said as he attempted to shake Tamaki off of his leg.

"Come on Misukuni, let's go to bed." The smallest of the group hugged his pink bunny rabbit tightly following after Kyoya who struggled to walk with the twins rubbing themselves on his torso and Tamaki humping his leg.

The group wandered the crisp white halls of the mansion passing several gold trimmed doors. Kyoya stopped suddenly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is your room as I presumed you two would be sharing a bed and this room has the biggest one." Kyoya opened the door slowly. It was a pretty average room. Well average for the rich: Large red and white kings sized bed, a roaring fire, and a red love seat nestled into the corner. The twins shrugged as they entered the room.

"Oh across the Hall is…" Kyoya looked carefully at his notes. "I believe its Olives room." Hikaru sighed audibly before closing the door to the room. Finally, he and Kaoru could have a peaceful night….or could they?

"Tamaki, this is yours and across from you is Anna." Tamaki was practically pushed into the room: his was quaint, a white four frame bed, a balcony with floating white satin curtains and a single white cotasu sat in the corner. Tamaki smiled he had stayed in this room before on one of his and Kyoya's 'sleepovers' well Kyoya slept in a different room altogether, but it was the thought that counted.

"Honey-sempi, this room will be yours. Mori, you're next door... Theirs a door which joins both rooms, so you'll always be close by." Kyoya smiled to his elders.

"And who's across from us Kyoya-Chan?" Honey said happily snuggling closely into his bunny.

"Honey has Shana. Mori, you have Lexi." Kyoya noted something down in his little black book as the two boys disappeared behind the large oak doors of their rooms.

All that was left was Kyoya and Haruhi wandering down the hall way to the next door.

"Haruhi, this is yours." Kyoya stated, but Haruhi didn't enter the room she stood looking down at her feet.

"Don't you thing it's wrong to twist people like that?" Haruhi spoke softy.

"Like what." Kyoya looked genuinely puzzled.

"You are all going to pretend to be friends with the foreigners just so I can stay in the Host Club." Haruhi whispered afraid of being over heard.

"In time, I'm sure we won't be pretending." Kyoya opened Haruhi's door for her, revealing the large cream and dusty pink room. A large bed sat in the corner of the room just next to a large window which let in a steady flow of fresh air.

"I just hope your right sempi." Haruhi whispered to herself as she flopped on the silk sheets of the bed.

The darkness enclosed all around her, disfigured crawled their way onto her satin sheet. Her hair soaked from sweat, Shana tossed and turned trying to shake her night mere. Suddenly a hand grabbed her throat and she shot up in her bed clutching at something that wasn't their.

"Just a nightmare" Shana whispered to herself, her soft voice was shaky. There was no way she could get back to sleep now. Her hand fumbled over to the night stand, she squinted her eyes as she saw the time '2:19 am'. She tried to fall back into a slumber but was always awoken by the hand around her neck.

Eventually she gave in, her sweat coated body drifted down the corridor as she searched for a familiar face to cuddle into. After several empty rooms Shana stumbled across something and she didn't expect in Olive's room.

Three figures huddled up on the long leather sofa who were kept warm by only their collective body heat. _'__Anna, Cat, Olive__'_Shana recognized each of the figures. There was no room left on the couch so she headed for the bed a solitary figure slept their.

As Shana crawled into the sheets she cuddled up next to the warm blonde figure known as Lydia. She fell asleep instantly next to the warm glow of the girl.

Warm streaks of sun poured in through the open window accompanied by the gentle sound of a piano. Sitting up in bed Shana came to realize she was alone, Lydia had snuck out of the bed some time after she had arrived.

But the empty bed wasn't what disturbed her most, Cat was sprawled out on the floor bellow the couch, looking perfectly comfortable. And on the couch was something altogether more confusing, Hikaru was snuggled up with his arch enemy Olive.

"What happened last night?" Shana screamed out loud forgetting she wasn't alone.

"Let me tell you a little story." A small voice came from Lexi who sat cross legged on a chair by the door. Her eyes were dark as she remembered the events of the previous night.

FLASHBACK.

The darkness of the night covered the room in a sinister shadow. Lexi sat crossed legged on a chair by the large oak door, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Damn, this would be so much easier if I could turn the lights on. Damn these people. Needing their sleep. Pshh Sleep is for the weak." She continued scribbling down squinting at the paper to see what she was doing. The room she was in belonged to Olive although it seemed to have been over run by her companions.

Shana walked drowsily into the room, ignoring Lexi altogether, before snuggling down with Lydia in the grand bed.

A few minutes passed before Lydia flopped out of the bed whispering her desperate need to 'PEE'.

Lydia stumbled into the unfamiliar room in search of a loo. After finding one she slipped into the nearest bed and pushed an unfamiliar figure from under the sheets. She was fine with Shana cuddling into her, but not Olive as well. But it wasn't Olive; Lydia had pulled a sleepy Hikaru from the fluffy mattress, before snuggling into Kaoru.

Hikaru stumbled into the nearest room to complain to who ever would listen, giving into sleep he pulled two rather large cushions for the couch before snuggling in next to the third. _A warm pillow, that__'__s new__'_

On the floor Cat star fished out completely unaffected by being pulled off of the bed. Unlike Anna who stormed down to the music room that rested at the far end of the mansion

Flash back end

"Sorry." Hikaru apologized sleepily to Olive. The two had awoken due to Shana's panicked screams.

"Ahh don't worry about it Hikaru, happens all the time." Olive smiled before poking Cat with her toe.

"What time is it?" Cat muttered drowsily, still lying sprawled out on the floor.

"3 am." Lexi said coldly still furiously trying to read the same line for the one thousandth time.

"DA FUCK. I'm going back to sleep!" Olive cried crawling back onto the couch and Cat sleep back asleep on the floor. After a few moments of debate Hikaru crawled back onto the couch with Olive.

Shana fell back onto the bed and slept, the nightmare seemed to vanish when she was with the other girls.

In the music room Anna's fingers danced over the ivory keys. A tall blond figure stood behind her listening.

"That very beautiful" Tamaki said sitting down next to her.

"Sorry if I woke you." Anna said.

"No I was glad to be awoken by such a sweet song" Tamaki said.

The two played and talked and laughed.

"Do you know what time it is?" Leon's husky voice growled from behind them, they had lost of thoughts of time.

"Sorry if we woke you." Tamaki smiled as he continued to danced across the keys.

"Nay, I always loved listening to Anna play. She is the number one in music after all." Leon grinned.

"Number one?" Tamaki asked, arching one eyebrow.

"Yes, the girls have been ranked, you see. From 1st being the best and 5th being the worst in our class." Leon stated bluntly.

"That seems cruel." He murmured sympathetically.

"It is." Anna said, her eyes narrow her fingers slammed into the keys creating an awful noise.

"I'll explain further," Leon said with a wicked grin "See for each subject there is a different rating. So, for art this list goes: Cat, Lexi, Lydia, Olive, and Anna. Then for math its; Lydia, Anna, Olive, Cat, and Lexi. Next English is; Lexi, Olive, Anna, Lydia, and Cat. After that is sports; Olive, Cat, Lexi, Anna, and Lydia. And finally music, which is; Anna, Lydia, Cat, Lexi, and Olive. Of course you shouldn't forget get that we have our main list, which I mentioned at dinner. That one, the most important, goes; Cat, Anna, Lydia, Lexi and Olive."

"Stop now, Leon. That's enough." Anna's voice was low and menacing, laced with unspoken threats.

But the foolish man ignored her warning and continued. "Poor, poor little Olive. Can't do anything but run 'round a track. It's pathetic. We all know she's just a tag-along with no real talent-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Anna screamed as her hand whipped out and connected with Leon's cheek. His head snapped to the side, his eyes wide with shock. Anna stumbled back a step and slumped forward, her chin resting on her chest. Tamaki could just make out the way her shoulders shook in a silent sob.

The blond king stared at the young musician in confusing and a twinge of horror. Was this the same calm girl he had been playing the piano with just moments ago.

Just as Tamaki took a step towards Anna with his arm outstretched, the door behind him swung up, slamming against the wall with a clatter. All heads in the room whipped around to look at the new arrivals.

"Tama-Chan," Honey grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why is everyone yelling?" Mori nodded beside him in agreement.

Anna finally looked up, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something, but whatever words she was about to say were lost forever because in that moment the door slammed open once again.

Lexi stormed through the doorway "IT IS 4 IN THE FREAKING MORNING! WILL YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT THE F- "she cut of abruptly noticing the tall figure beside her. "Oh hi Mori."

Mori turned his head to glance her way. The small girl blushed and turned away, scuffing her toe against the floor. She grinned and took a breath, preparing to say something, but yet again she was cut short.

"BEACH!" screamed Lydia, her voice carrying from some other part of the mansion.

"The beach?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, Prince, the beach." Said Kyoya, appearing from nowhere. "Tomorrow we are going to the beach. So everyone get ready."

"YAY day trip! Day trip!" squealed Honey, jumping up and down in excitement.


	5. Beach Fun?

Chapter 5

The sun was peeking up over the deep blue waters that rolled up onto the white sand as the sleek black limo pulled to a stop at the stairs leading to the beach. The host club all strolled out of the limo showing off their striking beauty and traveled down to the water line to get a good and decent spot for the large group. All was peaceful on the beach as very few people occupied it. Yes, all was peaceful, that was until the next limo rolled to a stop and the door burst open with a…

"SAND CASTLES, SAND CASTLES, SAND CASTLES" Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs whilst flying down three steps at a time and knocking over a waiter who was balancing drinks, causing all types of refreshments to soak the poor man.

"Sorry 'bout that, she's a little…excited I guess you could say about the beach." Cat tried to reassure the waiter who had a bewildered look on his face. The rest of the Scots came filing out of the limo more peacefully and were carrying all the standard seaside equipment; towels, sunscreen, umbrellas etc.

"We've found a spot, IF it's up to you're standard?" Hikaru spat at the girls.

Olive blinked in confusion; she had thought that they weren't arguing anymore after last night. "Yes, it's fine for us but if you ladies want somewhere else, go find it your selves!" she retorted finally.

"Why you…"Hikaru started but his twin pulled him down onto the sand to stop the argument that was about to boil. 

When the entire group was settled with their towels in a line and sunscreen on, they decided to start the activities that were open for them.

"Ok," Tamaki said whilst clapping his hands together. "What are the beautiful ladies going to be doing and would they be so kind as to let normal men like me and my friends to join?" All of the girls giggled and hide their blushes behind their hand except Olive who had her eyes glued to the volleyball court, and Lexi who had an un-amused and bored look on her face.

"Well," Cat answered. "As you can tell by earlier on, Lydia will be making sand castles, I think Anna will be sunbathing along with me, Olive will, obviously, be playing volleyball, I think Shana will be reading and Lexi will be…uh…Lexi?"

All heads turned to where Lexi was originally sitting but she was nowhere in site.

"Shit! Ok, no one, and I mean NO ONE, move. We've lost the midjit! ...again. Just to be on the safe side, stay out of the water."Anna said sternly while looking in the eyes of all of the host club members who possessed confused yet scared looks on their faces. They didn't know the Scots for long but they knew to be scared by the fiery little red head. They had seen a few of her so-called 'pranks' and already stumbled upon her knife collection at some point.

"Any-who, as Cat said I'm going to give that volleyball court a go, if anyone want to join and be lost to me you can join?" Olive yawned while getting to her feet.

"Oh, you're on!" Hikaru said, jumping to his feet and dragging his twin by the wrist towards the court.

"…Ooookaaayyy?" Olive quizzed whilst following behind the identical pair, but a small smile curved up the corners of her lips.

"C'mon Mori, let's go join the volley ball game," Honey's cute voice ran through the air. He turned around with his bunny in hand to face his towering cousin but was brought up short when the space his cousin used to be occupying was empty. "Oh…"

"Hold off. That's how many times Lexi and Mori have vanished at the same time? I don't know about you but I think something is going on." Leon smirked, feeling proud that he had noticed something.

"Actually Leon, you're wrong." Lexi said coldly into Leon's ear making everyone jump with fright. As of a second ago, Lexi was nowhere in sight. "I was looking for a scuba diving business and not that it's any of your business but I was alone because I want to _**BE **_alone. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you say it to my face rather than behind my back 'cause you know what happened last time someone said something about me behind my back, don't you Leon?" She said with a wicked smile, venom dripping off her tongue.

Leon nodded his head, fear showing on his eyes and his body shaking with fright. The rest of the group stayed silent as Lexi gave Leon a death glare, just daring him to say something else.

"Oh, look!" Honey's voice shook with fear as he broke the cold silence. "There's Mori there. OOOOHHHH AND HE BROUGHT ICE-CREAM" All fear fled from his face as his cousin approached with the slowly melting treat. Lydia's head whipped in the direction of Mori and she races Honey for first pick. Everyone's face flooded with relief as the cold atmosphere left leaving a more calm and peaceful feeling to fill their bodies. 

After a while, the sun was still high in the sky, beating down an unpleasant heat but- luckily- everyone had calmed down. Tamaki and Anna were discussing all the types of music they liked, Cat and Kyoya were deep in an intellectual conversation, Shana and Honey were calmly eating ice-cream, Leon and Haruhi were quietly talking whilst Haruhi blushed a lot, Lydia sat making sand castles along with Karou and Olive and Lexi were thrashing a sweating and panting Mori and Hikaru.

"Ok, I'm bored." Lexi said monotony.

"Oh, c'mon were thrashing them. Don't you just love the thrill of pulverizing boys, especially ones who drive you nuts?" Olive tried to persuade Lexi.

"Only you Olive, frankly I want to swim so if you'll excuse me…" Lexi said whilst walking away.

"Fine. Stuff You!" Olive shouted back at the retreating figure.

"Ahh, so it looks like you've got no one left to play with you so I guess WE win" Hikaru said smugly.

"No, I can still beat you!" Olive retorted. "I just like being a team player."

"Yeah well you have to forfeit now so there."

"Actually Hikaru," Mori interrupted the quarrel after he got his breath back. "I want to go for a swim too so if you'll excuse me…" Mori walked off in the same direction as Lexi whilst Hikaru just stared after him with his mouth dropping to the ground.

"You were saying?" Olive smirked as she smashed the ball off Hikaru's head.

The game continued. Probably to the death. 

"So what you're saying is," Tamaki questioned. "Is that you went to The Royal Conservatoire of Scotland?" Anna giggled as she nodded. "WOW. That's …amazing! Who knew that with such beauty came such talent." He continued causing Anna to blush scarlet red and she tried to cover it by hiding behind her long hair.

"Hay! She knows she's good, you don't need to make her head any bigger!" Leon interrupted whilst a smug smirk played at the sides of his mouth.

"Oh Leon just shut up will you," Anna snapped at him. She was still filled with anger from the previous night, and only had just gotten over the awkwardness with Tamaki. Just because he was a jerk doesn't mean he had to be that mean. And anyway, why was he listening into their conversation any way? Well, Anna's snap caused Leon to start sulking under the shelter of the umbrella. Serves him right! Tamaki started to give pleasant and heart fluttering comments to Anna whilst glaring at Leon. Leon's insult flew straight out of Anna's head as she smiled at the dazzling sapphire eyed boy warming her heart. 

"So out of curiosity, are you like the …uh…unofficial leader of the group?" Kyoya questioned whilst sitting up to a more comfortable position. He was always brought up to have perfect posture.

"Umm…No I'm, I guess you could say, the Spokes person of the group. As you can see some of us aren't exactly sociable people." Cat replied. "Anna is probable the most sociable person next to me. As you know Lydia is slightly… crazed? That's probable a mild way of putting it. Shana is the quietest; Olive tends to give sarcastic comments to…well…anyone. Leon is a jerk and Lexi has given off a scary atmosphere for as long as I can remember so people just tend to avoid her. We're a weird bunch but were close friends. We're like the host club. All different but fit just perfectly" She giggled at the end of her speech. She loved her friends dearly.

"Yes, you are a curious bunch." Kyoya continued whilst sliding up his thin glasses higher on his nose and smiling down at the bubbly blond. Cat blushed at his amused smile and her stomach fluttered at his intense gaze. 

"…sand castles, sand castles, ooohhh pretty little sand castles…"

"What are you humming?" Karou questioned Lydia.

"I don't actually know…buuut it's FuuUuuN!" She exclaimed and flung her arms in the air, causing sand to fly and cascade around her and Karou.

"Would you care if I helped you make a sand castle?"

"Uh… sure." Lydia replied when all of a sudden an amazing idea hit her. "OOOOWWWW YOU KNOW WHAT WE COULD DO?"

"WHAT" Karou asked startled.

"We could make a…" Lydia squinted her eyes at Karou and crossed her arms. "You better promise to keep this idea just between us two or I will hurt you" She threatened. Karou barked a laugh. This crazy yet incredibly cute girl-that he doubted would hurt a fly-was threatening him? "Fine! Promise or I'll get Olive onto you? Or maybe Lexi, what ever you prefer?" the blond looked up at him with actual curiosity swimming in her big eyes as to what he would choose. Karou chuckled and set to work filling up the buckets full of sand.

"Ok, I promise to keep your big and amazing idea between us."

"Yayyy! Ok so here's the idea…" The couple set to work with Lydia's wonderful idea coming to life at their finger tips. 

"Ohh Shit! Sorry! Are you okay?" Olive said whilst running to Hikaru's side. She had unintentionally spiked the ball hard and hit Hikaru's stomach at the precise moment he slide and smashed his head off the concrete border of the volleyball court, causing him more intense pain.

"Yeah I'm fine. It'll just be a bit of a bruise and a lump." Hikaru said whilst rubbing his head. "Anyway, why do you care if I got hurt? I would have thought that you would be jumping for joy."

"Ok, I may be a _bit_ of a sports freak," Olive scoffed. "_But" _she continued whilst reaching for an ice cold water bottle and placing it on his head._ "_I'm not like Lexi and cold-hearted."

"Oh. Well, thanks…"He drifted off whilst staring into Olive's eyes. They got distracted from the world until the volleyball smacked against Olive's head.

"AHHH, WATCH IT YA STUPID FUCK!" Olive screamed at the random man that threw the ball back. Hikaru chuckled and handed another water bottle to her so she could tend her now throbbing head. "Ta…" she mumbled.

"S'okay. Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot…" Hikaru started but Olive cut him off.

"Hooolllldd it there dip-shit, I may not be Lexi but I sure as hell don't do mushy moments … unless there with my girls." Olive said in her very best 'pimp' voice. "So don't go down that road, lets just…_try _to be nice or at least civil to each other, okay?" Hikaru chuckled again. He sure does do that a lot, Olive noticed, not that she's paying attention.

"Okay, civil it is. Go help me up and then we can play a more hazardless' sport," he suggested.

"You're on!" Olive challenged whilst jumping up and giving Hikaru a hand. 

_Why the FUCK is he following me, doesn't he know it's slightly creepy? _Lexi couldn't see him behind her but she knew he was there. Only meters away, probable with a stupid smirk on his face. She hated smirks unless she was the one smirking. She stopped walking and looked out to the water as the sun started to set. Now she could see him, slowly coming up behind her, as if he was trying to sneak up on her. Lexi waited for the precise moment to strike. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder and she sprang. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto his back, forcing the salty water to splash up and hit her whole body.

She was small but deadly.

"Why the _**HELL **_are you following me, tell me now and I might not kill you!" she spat whilst looking down at the blond who's eyes swam with fear and tears sprang to the surface.

"I'm s-s-o-o-rry-y! I-I jju-u-s-stt-t wa-ann-t-ed-ed t-tt-o-o tta-ll-k-k t-to y-yy-o-uu!" he stuttered.

"Ohh grow some balls will you, and stop being a woos," Lexi huffed and let go of the boy's arm. He ran off as if someone had set fire to his shorts. She heard a dark chuckle behind her. She whipped her head around to see Mori leaning against a palm tree with his arms crossed over his well-defined chest. "What are you laughing at?" Lexi glared at the quiet man of the host club.

"Nothing, just at the fact that someone you're height can take on someone twice their size." He barked at the idea. He only knew one person who could do that and that was Honey, his older cousin. But he couldn't believe that the little red head could do such a thing. Yes, she did have an evil and mischievous glint in her eyes but nothing scary could come of the pretty little girl.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Mori, because sometimes-not often but sometimes-the contents can be different than what you think." Lexi spat. She was cold-hearted and hostile, violent and scary. She loved being that way. She loved deceiving people with her looks then stabbing them in the back-so to speak-with her "psychotic" personality.

"Well, would you allow me to accompany you down the beach for a sunset walk," Mori asked. He didn't know what it was, but something intrigued him about the fiery red head, so much so that he was determined to find out what it was. She was a little spitfire. Not the typical girl, for sure.

"Do what ever you want I don't give two **shits**. Just don't come to close or I will hurt you, despite your height." She threatened but as she turned away to start walking, a little blush and smile sneakily crept its way to her face, betraying her. Maybe she'd let someone in to her black whole of a heart. 

The ice-cream fell onto her book with a splat. Shana looked up to see the tears well-up in Honey's big eyes as he looked at the trickling treat flow down off her book and on to the sand.

"But I was eating that and I was enjoying that but its-its-its…" He didn't know how to finish is sentence. He looked as is his world was about to crumble!

"Oh, Here Honey, have mine it's the same kind," Shana tried to comfort the confused looking boy despite the fact he was a few years older. She felt a sudden protectiveness over Honey that she couldn't describe.

"Thank you Shana" Honey replied happily as he indulged into Shana's strawberry cone. "By the way, I was very curious but why are you always so shy? You have a lovely voice." Honey enquired. Shana couldn't help but smile, Honey was just so _cute! _

"Well, I like to focus on my studies," she began to explain and Honey brought is bunny to a more comfortable position. "But mostly, 'cause I'm not as close to anybody else here, I was just specially chosen along with the rest of the guys cause the school saw something special in us. But they're the friends. As Leon explained, I'm just the tag-along." She drifted off just thinking if she should have just pasted on the opportunity.

"I wouldn't listen to Leon if I were you, mainly cause" He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I don't like him" He whispered. "And secondly, he can't talk because I've watched and the rest of the girls prefer your company rather than his. I actually think that they don't like him, so technically _he's_ the tag-along." Honey sat back with a proud smile on his face as he watched the cute girl's face light up at the comment. Shana was lovely and she should feel welcomed and loved, just like Honey's bunny. He giggled. 

"So you don't get on well with the girls do you?" Haruhi asked the sulking Leon. They were having a nice conversation before but he was distant. As if he wasn't listening to her. She wasn't always the centre of attention and didn't like to be but she did want to be noticed by the guy she was talking to.

"Well done you noticed something," He said sarcastically.

"Look there's no need to be rude. If you want to be alone and sulk then fine, be my guest but don't drag me down with you." Haruhi said with a bored tone, whilst turning away from Leon and opening her book. All she did actually want to do on this trip was read but a certain boy had kept her occupied.

"Look sorry, I guess I just want to go home…" He mumbled and looked at her through squinted eyes. The sun was finally falling down.

"Well, I think we're leaving soon anyway, so you'll get your wish," Haruhi said in the same manor. She was feed up with his bipolar attitude.

No sooner said than done, Kyoya sprang up and announce that the limos would be picking them up in five minuets.

"Everyone pack up and head for the stairs." He ordered. Everyone got to business clearing up and soft chatter filled the group as everything was placed into bags.

"Okay, now where are Lexi and Mori?" Anna said whilst shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Look here they are," Cat pointed out the odd matched pair coming along the sand

with snacks in hand.

"Mori thought that because it was a long drive back, we should have snacks," Lexi

explained and Mori just grunted in response as they chucked the snacks at each person of

the group.

"Thanks Mori, Lexi that was very considerate," Cat said. She mainly focused it toward

Lexi as it was rare Lexi showed a sign of kindness.

"Don't thank me. It's was Mori's idea and his money. I just carried the junk," She

replied, followed by taking a bite out of an apple that appear in her hand and staking off

after swooping up two bags.

"Well I guess that we should just follow Lexi because there's our ride," Tamaki said.

"After you lovely ladies then and off we go."

The group all walked away from the salty waters with the last of the sun light hitting

Their backs as they trudged up the steps and filled into the sleek black limos that peeled

Away as soon as the doors thudded shut.

**This chapter was mostly written by Brianime but the base and idea came from another friend (who doesn't have FanFaction...that I'm aware of) ! So be sure to check out her other stories if you like the style. I'll probably have more impute on the next one so stay tuned.**


	6. Clowns Heads and Torture Chambers

The Halloween Chapter.

I wrote this because I was bored.

As the luxurious breakfast settled in their stomachs, the fourteen teenagers were all gathered in the large front room to hear what they would be doing that day. It had been a week since the foreigners had arrived in Japan and they were starting to get into the routine: Wake up, eat breakfast, find out what the days activity was, and do the actively, be crazy whilst doing the actively, eat dinner, go to sleep. But the routine was staring to bug the energetic girls (even Haruhi had to admit it was getting tedious).

"Today we shall b-" Kyoya kind voice stared as he peered down at his notepad.

"Sorry Kyoya, it's just that we are emm erm…." Anna interrupted, cutting the boy down.

"We're bored." Lexi hissed ever so slightly finishing her friend's sentence.

"We want to do something spontaneous," Lydia called as she throw thundered of white rose petals in the air as to further convince the boys of her boredom.

"Our trip to the beach was spontaneous." Hikaru informed the girls as a soft petal landed on his hair. "You literally pulled us out of bed to go." Kaoru finished his brothers thought; the two weren't bothering their twincest bit as it didn't seem to work on these girls. Hikaru even joked to his brother that they must see a lot of incest in Scotland for it not to affect them.

"Why don't we do some preparing for school life?" Shana voice squeaked, she had become slightly more confident in herself but still struggled to hold up a conversation with the other girls around.

"What do you mean my turtle dove?" In an instant Tamaki was by her side, holding her hand gently, gazing deeply into her large blue eyes. Anna looked away from the pair, a slight frown tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Umm I meant…um…that…um…ehhh…yeah….umm," Shana began to stutter, she didn't know how answer, damn she didn't even know what she was talking about now that this beautiful specimen of man meat was in front of her.

"What I think she means is," Kaoru leans on his brother's shoulder. "We should practice what some holidays would be like." Hikaru smiled deviously. "Like Halloween," the twins said together in unison.

"YEAH!" Lydia, Olive and Anna screamed. Lydia was screaming with joy but the other two were just mocking the twins.

"God help us all." Leon massaged his forehead. These girls were insane enough without adding Halloween into the mix: Costumes, sweets, scary movies…and did he mention sugar?

"So Halloween it is, I will make the arrangements" Kyoya pushes up his glasses one last time before heading from the living room to make the 'arrangements'.

"Lexi, come on! We've got some planning to do." Olive grabbed the small girl's wrist and began dragging her from the room.

"Takashi, can you come help me with my costume?" Honeys voice was soft and caring as he looked up at his younger cousin. Mori grunted in agreement and allowed his council to climb on to his back before exiting the room.

"Anna, Cat, would you please accompany me to my room to help me with costume ideas?" Tamaki said smoothly taking hold of Anna's hand and leading her from the room. A smile quickly replaced the small frown on her face.

"Mwahahah me smell Rape." Cat cackled as she poked her head back around the door, giving the remaining group a suggestive grin.

"Tamaki, God be with you." Leon said in a monotone voice as he looked around the room at the remaining teens: Hikaru, Kaoru, Shana, Haruhi and himself.

"Leon, I need to go to the market for food. Do you mind coming with me to help me carry the bags?" Haruhi turned and smiled at the boy, even with his cold exterior Haruhi could sense he wasn't a bad guy.

"Yeah, sure." He huffed before slinging his leather jacket over his shoulder and following Haruhi out of the room, leaving the twins with the timid Shana.

"So Shana," Hikaru leaned into the girl. "We have a few questions to ask you about your friends' fears." Kaoru finish, by this time Shana's face was scarlet and it looked like she was going to faint.

A few hours later Haruhi swung open the large door of the mansion. She stood stunned by what she saw inside. The whole place had been decorated into a haunted house: spider's webs, skeletons, pumpkins and other such 'halloweeny' things littered the place.

"Wow, Kyoya really knows how to throw a party." Leon smiled as he walked into the mansion caring about a dozen carrier bags filled with food.

"I could have taken a couple you know." Haruhi told the boy as they made their way to the kitchen.

"AHHHH!" Leon spun just to see Haruhi being dragged away by a group of unknown figures.

"AHHH!" Leon cried out as he too was carried away, leaving the shopping sprawled out on the floor.

…

"Is this really necessary?" Haruhi asked as Cat layered of makeup over her already flawless skin.

"Yes, you want to look the part, don't you?" Cat left no room for arguing before she slipped a green dress over her head. Haruhi and looked at herself in the mirror, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"I know it isn't scary but I though it would suit you." Cat smiled before heading off to the bed to help Shana and Lydia into their costumes. Haruhi looked around, she was in one of the bedrooms but she couldn't give it an owner so she turned back to her reflection. Beautiful. That's the only word that filled her mind.

"Cat!" Olive busted in dragging Lexi behind her, the two stopped and smiled at Haruhi giving her their approval.

"What? Your stuff's on the coach." Cat answered as she slipped into her costume and fixed her make-up.

The girls finished getting ready before they heading out into the haunted house to find the boys. They found them all in the living room which was decorated as a torture chamber and of course Lexi's eyes lit up when she realized it all worked.

The boys stood in amazement as they gawped at the seven girls, the most stunning by Haruhi, though. Cat had fitted her with a gorgeous, full length green dress with an array of brightly colored peacock feathers fixed to the back. Her make up brought out her big brown eyes as Cat had drawn thick black lines from her hair line down over her eyes to the tip of her nose creating the allusion of a beak. She was truly stunning.

Standing proudly next to her master piece was Cat in a simple black frilly knee length dress; the hem was highlighted by a layer of light blue fabric. On her head sat a pirates hat and in her hand a very realistic sword. She winked at the boys as she tipped her hat.

Standing with an unamused expression on her face was Lexi. She stood in a slim line pink dress with the word 'Crayon' written in black. On her head sat what was the tip of the crayon but no one could ignore the fact she look a lot like a condom but she seemed happy enough.

Giggling like an idiot was Olive as she looked at the boys expressions. She stood in a simple blue dress which brushed just above her knees where the dress fabric met her black knee high socks. Strapped to her back was a simple pair of fairy wings. She, much like the other girls had makeup on: blue eye shadow and blue lip stick adorned her face.

Shana had slipped into a beautiful bumble bee suit with clung to her skin; the wings on her back were sprayed with some kind of glitter because every time she moved she seemed to sparkle.

Anna straightened her simple black top and white bow tie, she had transformed into a cat with the aid of a pair of velvet black ears and a long floating tail. "Me-ow," muttered Tamaki softly, mostly to himself.

Lydia was by far the cutest of the group as stood in a blood red devils costume the barbed tail and horns only added to the cuteness.

The attention was then turned to the boys and their costumes, they had all gone for the traditional 'scary' outfits: Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed as the hottest zombies the girls had ever seen, Honey was a rabid bunny rabbit although he still looked damn adorable, Mori was in a traditional samurai outfit equipped with a katana, Tamaki had dragged out his old vampire costume, Kyoya had pulled on a grim reaper cloak and held a scythe, and finally was Leon, who had been thrown into a mummy costume which left very little to the imagination.

"…Haruhi….you look…" Most of the boys mumbled unsure of exactly what to say to the girl.

"Beautiful." Leon was the first to get the word to escape from his lips; Haruhi blushed slightly and thanked the boy. Olive made a quick bagging noise at Leon's show of affection.

"You got a problem, troll?" He snapped at her.

"Oh Leon don't start something you can't finish!" She threatened as she cracked her knuckles. Sensing the tension, Hikaru quickly grabbed her lead her from the room quickly followed by Kaoru who was accompanied by Lydia.

"Man! Let's be good hosts and accompany these girls around the haunted house." Tamaki said in his very best kingly voice.

"I'm going to go and …um…" Lexi started to speak; Cat quickly sensed the evil plan that was bubbling inside Lexi's mind.

"Mori, why don't you go with her?" Cat smiled knowing the girl would not risk getting caught doing something naughty while Mori was around.

"Ok!" Honey smiled widely and walked with Mori and a deflated Lexi out of the room. He popped his head back into the room "Shana, you can come with us, if you want." She nodded quickly and followed the small boy from the room.

"Anna, do you care to accompany me?" Kyoya's smooth voice asked the kitty cat as he offered his arm to her. She took it with brief smile and left the room with the grim reaper.

"HARUHI, YOU'RE GOING TO SPEND SOME QUALITY TIME WITH DADDY." Tamaki pulled Haruhi from the room with out another word.

"I guess we're stuck together." Leon said as he threw daggers at Cat.

"Guess so," Cat hissed at the boy as they began their tour of the haunted house.

…

Somewhere in the haunted house Lexi huffed in annoyance, all of the plans she and Olive had made where down the drain, and the supposedly haunted house just wasn't cutting it in the fear department. Although, it seemed to be working for Shana and Honey as their hands had been entwined together since a gory skeleton had fallen down from the ceiling.

At that moment, a fearsome looking clown popped out from behind a large pumpkin: Shana screeched in fear and out of instinct Mori removed the mechanically head of the clown with his sword.

"Amateurs," Lexi kicked the head of the clown as it crossed her path.

The head flew though the building and landed right in front of the vampire and the peacock. "Don't worry, Haruhi." Tamaki cooed. "Daddy will protect you. STARLIGHT KICK!" He slammed his foot into the face of the clown and again it was sent rocketing through the mansion.

"That really wasn't necessary." Haruhi sweat dropped as the head crashed though one of the many doors and continued down a hallway.

The head bounced off various walls before finally resting in the murky waters of the indoor pool. The twins had filled the water with various items both living and nonliving. Standing at the edge of the pool was the second group of four: Hikaru, Kaoru, Lydia and Olive. Suddenly, the number of people standing at the edge of the pool decreased by one and the number in the pool increased by one.

"WA!" The twins screamed as Lydia disappeared beneath the murky surface. Suddenly the number deceased again as Kaoru jumped in after the girl.

"Idiot," Olive chuckled looking at the boy thrash around in the water. "How do you think Lydia passes PE?" She just spoke her last word as Lydia's eyes surfaced.

"Bitch is the best swimmer I've ever met." Olive smiled at Kaoru who had stopped thrashing and started chasing the girl around the pool playfully.

"C'mon then," Olive smiled as she stepped forward and fell into the water. With a huff and a slight thriller move Hikaru moon walked into the water.

Somewhere far off in the other end of the mansion Cat and Leon walked side by side without speaking a word. Occasionally something scary would tempt Cat to move closer to the boy, but she soon found a better solution: every time she got scared she would hit him and say it was just a reflex. It kept her amused for the rest of the night.

Kyoya had set up almost all of the attractions, so he was very much unaffected as he walked around with Anna, who on the other hand, was to put it lightly was shitting her pants. She never was good with Halloween. She only ever just coped when the other girls were around to make her laugh, but with the cold Kyoya she felt completely alone

The night ended with everyone returned to the living room.

"That was fun." Hikaru and Kaoru said cheerfully as the entered the room dripping wet with the two girls, who were also soaked to the bone.

"Let's do it again sometime." Lydia called as she linked arms with the boys and skipped into the room.

"OLIVE!" Anna cried as she ran into the room and hugged the fairy tightly, her night had not been as pleasant as Olive's. "NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

"You scardy cat." Olive stroked the kitten's ears as she buried her face into her blue dress.

"'Sup guys?" Cat came in the room looking considerably, happy followed by a beaten and bruised Leon.

"I thought I was supposed to be the violent one." Lexi's voice called as she entered the room with Mori, Honey, and Shana.

"Movie time," Tamaki yelled as he entered the room with Haruhi, he quickly slipped the DVD into the player and allowed everyone ample time to get changed into their pajamas before playing it.

They all sat together and watched horror movie after horror movie for the rest of the night, screams and laughter echoing in the halls until morning broke.


End file.
